


Mac has a fuck buddy, Dennis has a load of self-pity

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [22]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, got himself a fuck buddy, mac moved on, post ddl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie





	Mac has a fuck buddy, Dennis has a load of self-pity

_Philadelphia, PA_

_Dennis sat in the darkened living room of his old apartment, he could hear the familiar laugh of Mac getting closer and closer as he probably stumbled down the hallway._   
_The click of the lock, echoed throughout the half empty apartment, Dennis had taken most of the things in the apartment when he moved to North Dakota._   
_"Den" Mac whispers as his eye widened in shock._   
_"Dennis is" The guy who was hanging off of Mac's shoulder says "here"_   
_"Is this your boyfriend?" Dennis asks_   
_"Um, more like a fuck buddy" Mac laughs "Go and sit down babe"_   
_Dennis' heart sank when Mac called the unnamed guy 'babe'_   
_"How did this happen?" Dennis sighs_   
_"Tyler came into the bar one night" Mac starts, pouring a glass of whiskey "We made out and the rest is history"_   
_Dennis had to admit it was good to see Mac again, after all the drunken voicemails Mac had left when Dennis had first moved away._   
_It broke Dennis' heart to hear the broken man on the other end of the phone._   
_"Would you like a drink?" Mac says nodding his head in the direction of the half empty bottle_   
_"Shouldn't you be with Tyler?" Dennis smiles weakly_   
_"God, the kid has no stamina" Mac laughs "for a 25 year old he lasts like 60 seconds before he's nutting **everywhere** "_   
_Dennis can't help but snort with laughter, he remembered their jerking off sessions and Mac had basically just described himself._   
_"Like you're any better"_   
_"I can last a lot longer now actually" Mac laughs, usually if someone said something like to him, he'd be at their necks within seconds but Dennis was always allowed to tease him._   
_"Maybe little Tyler the Twink can't handle being fucked by a muscle bound freak like me"_   
_"That's **obviously** it" Dennis laughs, rolling his eyes_   
_"So, why are you back in Philly?" Mac mutters "Didn't think I'd see you for a while" he waves his hand in the direction of Tyler._   
_"Mandy kicked me out" He sighs "She gave me one too many_   
_chances"_   
_"What did you do?" Mac asks, knowing full well what he did_   
_"First I lost it because she wouldn't peel my apples for me" Dennis admits, gaining a snort of laughter from Mac "Which was fucking pathetic of me really"_   
_"Then what happened?" Mac smiles, again, knowing full well what Dennis would have done to poor Mandy_   
_"Then, I got really high and pissed on the floor" Dennis laughs at his second confession "So, I tried to blame it on the dog"_   
_"You got a dog?" Mac asks "You hate dogs"_   
_"I do, and I hated that little bastard too" Dennis smirks_   
_"The last thing, I'm not proud of" Dennis sighs, his face returning to the glum expression it was pulling moments ago_   
_"I lost in front of Brian Jr, like full on meltdown"_   
_"Shit, Den" Mac whispers knowing exactly the kind of meltdown Dennis meant_   
_"He was inconsolable for hours, so she kicked me out and I went to a hotel and booked a flight back here"_   
_"It's nice to have you back" Mac smiles "I missed you bro"_   
_"I missed you too man"_

_Dennis had no idea what he was going to do now, probably go back to working in the bar and honestly he was just fine with that._


End file.
